Packaging machines are used to create packaging elements, which may be used to surround or contain objects in a predetermined volume (e.g., box) to allow the object to be shipped, transported, stored, and the like with a reduced risk of damage. Examples of packaging machines include foam-in-bag machines that inflate bags with expandable foam where the foam provides the cushioning support, air-bag machines that inflate bags with air or other similar gas to provide the cushioning support, and dunnage machines that shred materials such as paper where the shredded elements provide cushioning for the objects.
Operational control of packaging machines often requires manual input by a user or machine administrator. For example, for a foam-in-bag machine, such settings can include, bag dimensions, the percentage of foam that should be inserted into the bag, and the number of bags desired. Other types of machines include related types of input requirements. These manual inputs can be some limited, as well as time consuming, confusing or difficult to follow, and may result in issues due to human error (e.g., typographical errors, etc.). Furthermore, users of conventional packaging machines may be required to manually enter inputs to make numerous packaging elements, cumbersomely waiting for each packaging element to be created before entering an input for a subsequent packaging element. This can result in an inefficient use of the user's time, as well as the user's employer's resources.